


"Here again, Potter?"

by Ladderofyears



Series: A Drabble A Day [239]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 100 Ways to Say I Love You Writing Challenge, Apothecary Owner Draco, Cliche Fic Language, Dialogue Heavy, M/M, Nervous Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:41:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26729077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears
Summary: It is the fourth time in a week that Harry has visited Draco's Apothecary.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: A Drabble A Day [239]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1584664
Comments: 3
Kudos: 57





	"Here again, Potter?"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gnarf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gnarf/gifts).



> For my lovely gnarf to read while you wait. 
> 
> ❤
> 
> 100 Ways To Say I Love You Writing Challenge fic, based on prompt no. 82. _I was in the neighbourhood._

“Here _again_ Potter?” Draco asked, eyeing his customer over the Apothecary counter. “This must be the third- No, _fourth_ time since Monday.”

“I was in the neighbourhood,” Harry answered, looking everywhere but back at Draco. He was nervously worrying his lower lip. “Just passing by.”

“What can I get you?” Draco replied, all business. “Bruise Removal Cream? My patented Pain Curative?”

Harry took a deep breath before he spoke. “None of those,” he answered. “I’d like a date. I fancy you, Draco… Have done for ages.”

Draco hid his smile. That was the request he’d been waiting for all week.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading xxxxx


End file.
